


Mother

by Creative_Zerox



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Zerox/pseuds/Creative_Zerox
Summary: A poem.





	Mother

A mother  
with a thousand  
worries  
cares  
faces


End file.
